User blog:Zombieblitz88/A grade weapons
I'm writing a list of the best weapons of each class in here. Feel free to let me know if you have anything to add. Pistols: '''The sidearm for all classes. '''Mustang -'' ''A freakin' sawn off shotgun. Need I say more? Poison Claw- '''By far the best bossing pistol. The RED version does massive amounts of damage to any non-chemical resistant enemies. '''Trailblazer- '''A semi-auto sidearm version of the Gigavolt. Great crowd control but low clip size. '''CM 225- '''A very powerful full-auto sidearm. This has the highest firepower among pistols. '''SMGS: '''Light automatic weapons that are used for rushing and kiting. '''Ronson 55- '''Extremely high rate of fire and good pierce for an SMG makes this a good primary. The clip drains very quickly though and I wouldn't recommend any SMG for nightmare mode. '''CM 351 Sunflare- '''As with the Ronson 55 this gun has high damage and pierce for an SMG. The rate of fire is OK for an SMG and the clip size is enormous. '''Assault Rifles: '''Balanced weapons, these guns are the jack of all trades in gun classes. '''Sublight COM2- '''Enormous damage and pierce make this gun a favourite croud clearer for many low and (in its RED and BLACK form) high level players. This gundoes have a slow reload anda small clip so for bossing there are more useful guns. '''Mixmaster- '''Overall a more versatile weapon than the COM2. Large clip and fast reload make this weapon suitable for any kind of task whether it be bossing or crowd clearing. The clip size and reload speed makes this weapon deal more damage than the sublight in the long run. The fact that it fires 24 flechettes per second make it an ideal long range stun weapon. '''Gigavolt- '''Even though this weapon has relatively low dps the fact that it can arc to other zombies make this an ideal crowd control weapon. '''LMGS: '''Very heavy and slow reload are tradeoffs for a big belt of ammo and massive firepower. '''Proposition- '''The heaviest and the slowest reload of all weapons. This gun has among the highest DPSs among automatic weapons and the huge belt of 300 rouds keeps it firing for a long time. '''Supermarine- '''An extremely light LMG. This gun's 8% movement penalty allows for rushing and its considerable firepower makes for a very effective combination. '''Ria T40- '''Thermal LMG that can incenerate the largest hordes of zombies. Now like all aussies I like a good BBQ which is a good thing considering this gun has among the highest DoT per hit along with its large damage on impact. '''Shotguns: '''In my opinion these are the most effective close-mid range combat weapons. '''1887 Shockfield- '''The best shogtun in my opinion. Extremely high DPS combined with 0% movement easily makes one of the finest weapons in the game. A RED Shockfield can easily surpass 70 000 DPS with the right augments and HD ammo and smart target which is extremely high even for a high end BLACK weapon. '''Stripper- '''An excellent bossing weapon. The RED version with maxed out tenacious can do 4400 DoT per shot! This is used commonly by high levelled players due to the fact its very effcient against bosses, savage or not. '''Tempest- '''Basically a Hard Thorn on Steroids and LSD. Like an AA12 but with twice the mag. '''Sniper Rifles: HIKS S300- '''The highest damage per shot in the game. In normal mode the RED version can one-shot even apex bloaters and in nightmare this can take huge chunks of health from a nightmarish zombies health. '''Hornet- '''It's stats are similar to that of the COM2 but it's a better bossing weapon if augmented with pinpoint and overclocked to make use of the supercrit skill of the sniper. '''Rocket Launchers: Luftplatzen- '''High damage coupled with good rate of fire for a rocket launcher make this a weapon to be reckoned with. One of the most popular rocket launchers due to it's power and how common it is. Be aware though, that it does take skill to use. '''HIKS 3100- '''A Gebirgskanone combined with a Jagdfaust. The RED version is fairly common in higher levels and is a very deadly multipurpose weapon. The movement penalty is high and the blast radius is small so make every shot count. Past this point there are is only one weapon in each class but they are nonetheless very good weapons and should be mentioned. '''Laser: Hotspot- '''Full auto 30 RP goodness combined with 400 round clip. This is the dream weapon for those long range stunlockers. '''Flamethrower: Ronson WP Flamethrower- '''This weapon is great for making a genuine aussie barbecue out of those zombies. It's awesome because the high RPS and DoT makes the battlefield smell like BBQ. '''Disc Laucher: '''Shredder- '''One of the best CQC weapons in the game. Having a maelstrom of those razor disks bouncing around in a small room makes for a lot of rolling zombie heads. Category:Blog posts